


Marry You

by every1isgay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Religion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every1isgay/pseuds/every1isgay
Summary: Arthur has been out to his parents for years, but when he tells them the good news of his engagement, he finds their response lacks the excitement he expected. Do they really support him like he thought?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> written by Natasha
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mild homophobic language and references related to Christianity

As a child on the playground, Arthur was always the biggest proponent of that adage "girls have cooties." Then, at age thirteen, he had his first crush on a boy. At fifteen - nerves wracked to hell, hands wringing, sweat trickling down his back - he bit the bullet and came out to his parents. They weren’t angry or disappointed or really anything that he had feared. They were quiet, but accepting. They told him they loved him, and that nothing would change. At age seventeen, he met the boy who would become his first long-term, serious boyfriend. And at eighteen, he was going to get married.

They had only been dating a year, and they were both young. Sure, it was a little crazy; even Arthur could see that. But love was crazy, wasn’t it? Arthur occasionally joked that he was the man in their relationship. Merlin was skinny and he never wanted to play sports, but he had a gentle, kindhearted way with other people. Arthur called him a girl, sometimes, and Merlin would roll his eyes and bump his shoulder and make fun of Arthur for ironing his polos. It was just a dumb joke, but somehow he never thought he would be in the position he was on their first anniversary: at the park overlooking a lake, in the shade of a huge oak tree, staring downward as Merlin knelt and held open a little black box.

No, whenever he thought about marriage, he imagined he would be the one doing the proposing. But his stomach was doing somersaults and his lips couldn't help but twist up into a smile and of course he said yes. He loved Merlin more than anything else in his life and he knew - without any doubt in his mind, he  _ knew _ that Merlin was the one. They were going to spend their lives together, and he couldn't be more excited!

Maybe he was stupid or just naive. Maybe he should have noticed something was off when he talked to his parents when he was fifteen, or at least when he brought Merlin home for the first time and they politely shook his hand. But he really thought they supported him. He truly believed that they had meant it when they said nothing would change.

And it didn't, not at first. 

His parents never spent much time with his boyfriend, but that was just as much Arthur's fault as it was theirs. They were basically teenage boys, they didn't want to sit at home and talk to "old people". No, they would much rather go out in Arthur's car where they could find some quiet place to hold hands, talk about life, and if they were sure they were alone, make out until their lips were red and chapped.

So Arthur didn't ever notice anything odd. He fully trusted that his parents supported him, right up until he came home that night, buzzing with his good news, and told his parents. His mom's lips tightened and she said nothing. His dad frowned and carefully pointed out, "Arthur, you are still young. You've barely finished high school."

"I know, but dad - I  _ know _ Merlin. I know he's right for me. I wouldn't ever regret this. And it's not like this is out of nowhere." He was still smiling at this point. He  _ was _ young, he understood that. Of course his parents would be nervous at first. "Besides, it's not like we have to rush anything. It's just… why waste any more time, when we both know what we want?"

"You're not thinking this through, Arthur." His dad's voice was becoming very stern. That was when Arthur felt the first shred of doubt. Not about Merlin or his engagement. Doubt about his parents, or at least his dad. "You have only ever dated one person, you can't really know what you want."

"I do, though! You and mom only ever dated each other, and then you got married! And you were young, too." He protested, surprised at what his dad was saying. But his mom would understand, right?

"That was after dating for five years. There's a difference." Uther was downright angry now, clearly upset that his son wouldn't see sense.

His mom reached forward then, put a hand on his shoulder. "Honey, it's not that we don't like Merlin. We just want you to be sure that you're doing the right thing. Why don't you take some time and pray about this before you make a decision?" Perhaps because Uther was so strong-willed, Igraine had always been quieter, more timid about her opinion. She was more likely to walk on eggshells and subtly coax you to seeing her way, never outright stating her point of view. But she had been his mother all his life, and Arthur could easily read her: she didn't approve either.

It felt like a physical shot through his heart. He pulled away slowly. "I have, Mom. Don't you think I would have thought of that myself? I've been praying this whole time. I know who God wants me to marry. I've never been more certain of anything in my life.” That was all true, but Arthur wasn’t religious in the same way as his parents. He believed in God and he went to church with his parents every Sunday. He just had come to see some of the inconsistencies in the Bible and he realized that maybe it didn’t have to be perfect. It was just a guide, really. The things that Jesus taught about loving others, that was what was important. Even Jesus said so himself. “I am the way, the truth, and the life. No one comes to the Father except through me.” Right?

So while Arthur really did believe that Merlin was God’s intended life partner for him, he wasn’t sure he believed it in the same way his mom might. And more importantly, he got the feeling that his mom was hinting that Merlin probably wasn’t the right person for some reason. Only, what problem could she have with kind, polite Merlin? Unless it was his gender.

It all just seemed to come together in that moment: his mom making sure he was introduced to all her friends' kids who were his age, primarily the girls; his dad’s insistence that it was important to date around and get a feeling for what kind of person you really like; both of their seemingly endless questions about if he had ever wondered about being bisexual, and didn’t he think that new girl at church was pretty? He had thought they were curious, that they were interested. He had thought they accepted his being gay. Were they just trying to wait it out this whole time, hoping he would “change his mind”?

Arthur swallowed down his sudden bubbling insecurity about his place in his family. “Arthur,” his father spoke after a gaping silence. “I cannot give you my blessing for this. I just think it’s too soon to make such a big decision in your life. You are only eighteen. You should really take a step back, think things over, and focus on school for a while. You jumped into your relationship with Merlin so quickly. I know what it feels like to be young and think you’re in love -”

Arthur cut him off right there, brow crinkled into a scowl. “I don’t  _ think _ anything, Dad. I love him. I am going to marry Merlin. I don’t need to think things over.” He spoke with his voice firm, trying to convey that this was final and that there would be no more discussion. His dad was already angry, even though he was trying not to show it, there wouldn’t have been any point in discussing it further tonight.

However, his mom had one more thing to add, as if to end the conversation on a sour note. “And I love  _ you _ , Arthur. I only want what’s best for you. I don’t want you to end up unhappy and divorced.” Her face, the only female face he has ever thought was beautiful, pinched with genuine worry. She looked sad, almost brokenhearted. She had no faith in him and Merlin making it as a couple, he could see that clearly.

Tears stung at his eyes then, and he turned around, ready to stomp up the stairs to his room. He didn’t want to talk to either of them anymore. As he began to walk away, his dad called after him, “We have been patient with you, Arthur. We have been understanding. But you have to face the truth: God doesn’t want you to marry a man.” Arthur started running.

~*~*~*~*~

As poorly as that conversation went, it only went downhill from there. His mom made his dad apologize for the last, homophobic statement, but Arthur knew that was how he really felt. They kept talking to him, constantly, doing their best to talk him out of his engagement. Arthur grew more and more angry with them, while Merlin encouraged him to be forgiving, to avoid bringing it up, to be more patient. None of it mattered, because it all came to a head one night, and Uther finally told him in no uncertain terms that if he was going to go through with the marriage, that Arthur was not allowed to stay in his house anymore.

Arthur immediately went to pack up his things. He would rather live in his car and eat gas station food than stay with his parents at this point.

He didn’t even text, just showed up at Merlin’s door past nine, tears streaking his face. It was actually Merlin’s mom, Hunith, who answered the door. Arthur frantically wiped at his eyes, and shifted his backpack. “Um, hi. Sorry. Uh, is Merlin here?”

Hunith’s face creased into a frown. “Yes, he is. Come on in.” She stepped back and waved him through the door. “Is everything all right, Arthur?” Her tender tone and obvious concern just made him burst into tears all over again. She came forward and hugged him, murmuring reassurances. After sitting him down in a chair, she went to get Merlin. By the time he came out, Arthur had almost gained control of himself again.

“Oi!” Merlin gasped, scurrying to kneel by his chair. “Who am I going to have to beat up?” he demanded, rubbing Arthur’s hands.

Arthur let out a burst of laughter. Despite Merlin’s joking, Arthur knew he was truly concerned. “It’s my parents again,” he answered, his voice coming out rough and uneven. “Do you… think I could stay at your house tonight?” It wouldn’t be their first sleepover, but they didn’t do it a lot, with both of them still living at home.

Merlin nodded and then glanced up at his mom. “You can stay here as long as you need, Arthur. You’re my fiance now. You’re always welcome.” Arthur nodded; he knew Merlin would say that. He was a little hesitant about whether Hunith would agree, but she didn’t protest.

He leaned forward and hugged his fiance, the love of his life, the only person he would ever consider spending the rest of his days with. In Merlin’s arms, everything always felt surmountable. He knew this was right, no matter what his parents said or did. He cleared his throat. “My dad kicked me out. As long as I am engaged, he said… I’m not allowed to come back.”

Hunith gasped. Merlin just tightened his grip. “I’m so sorry, Arthur,” he murmured. He had been hoping for the best between Arthur and his parents, but he knew everything that was going on. Like Arthur, he had to have seen this coming, even if he never said it.

“Arthur, you’re welcome to move in here until you boys find your own place. I’m sorry you are in this position,” Hunith said softly. She came forward to give him a brief hug from behind. “Why don’t I get you two some tea, and then I’ll leave you to settle things in together.”

“Thanks, Hunith,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin pulled away from Arthur just enough to give his mom a smile. “Thank you, mom.”

~*~*~*~*~

They were leaned up against Merlin’s headboard, legs tangled together with Merlin’s head rested on Arthur’s shoulder. They were just enjoying each others’ company while Arthur finished filling out an application for the local university. When he finally set aside the laptop with a drawn-out sigh, Merlin lifted his head and offered him a kiss.

Arthur smiled into the kiss. “You finished?” Merlin queried.

“Yeah,” Arthur breathed. “It’s done. And I am sure I’ll get in, I got pretty good grades. It’s getting a loan to pay for it that we really have to worry about.”

Merlin hummed as he ran gentle fingers down Arthur’s side. “That’s a worry for another day, though.” Arthur grunted, but Merlin was probably right. One step at a time. “Hey, so, Arthur?”

Arthur cocked his head, turning to Merlin. He sounded more hesitant than he should, like something bad was going on. “Yeah? What is it?”

“I was just thinking… you know how we were saying we want to do just a small ceremony, and save money? Especially since your parents won’t… you know.”

“Yeah. There’s no point inviting them when they’re barely talking to me.”

Merlin nodded sadly. Then he took a deep breath.

“Well, what if we just saved for a reception and scrapped the ceremony altogether?”

Arthur blinked. “What do you mean? The reception is just the party, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Arthur looked down at Merlin’s lower lip, where he was biting down. Merlin noticed his glance, letting his lip go. “We could just get married at the courthouse, you know? And then have the celebration with our friends.”

Arthur furrowed his brow, but it made sense. “Yeah… actually, I wouldn’t mind that. I don’t need a ceremony anyway. Which one of us would walk down the aisle? We would never be able to agree.” Merlin giggled, which was Arthur’s goal.

“Right. It would totally ruin the wedding, both of us would be standing up front, with just our flower girl walking down the aisle.” He was still grinning, his blue eyes curved into crescents. “Anyway. If we don’t worry about having a ceremony, technically we can just go to the courthouse and get married whenever. It doesn’t have to be the day of.”

Arthur sat up straight and raised one eyebrow. “Merlin. Are you trying to ask me to marry you?”

Merlin snorted, swatting at his fiance. “I already did that, you big lump.”

Arthur chuckled. “Okay, fine. So you’re saying you want to get married earlier?”

Merlin shrugged. “Maybe. If you want to. It’s just… the wedding day seems so far away, and we’re already living together anyway, so…”

“So… let’s do it.” Arthur smiled.

“Really? You would want to?”

“Why not? You’re right, we’re already living together. We’re engaged. We’re committed to each other. Let’s get married today!”

“What?” Merlin laughed, sitting up too. “ _ Today _ ?”

“Sure! Do you have other plans?” Despite his huge grin and playful tone, Arthur found that he was serious. He was never going to change his mind. Why wait?

Merlin kept giggling. “Arthur, seriously…”

“Seriously what? I  _ am _ serious. Do you want to go today, or not? We can wait, if you don’t think you’re ready.” He stood up, putting away his computer, a little nervous. Was Merlin going to agree? Were they going to end the day as a married couple?

“I…” Merlin’s laughter finally quieted as his eyes went wide when he realized that Arthur was not joking. “Arthur, really? You want to go now?”

“If you want to.” Arthur met his eyes then, and held out both of his hands. Merlin took them, and his nervousness fizzled quickly into excitement.

“I do. I do! Let’s go.”

His gorgeous grin was too much to handle, so Arthur kissed it off his face. Then he pulled away, panting slightly. “Let’s go,” he repeated. 

So they did, never looking back for even a second.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was telling my cousin about this true story of my old pastor’s daughter, who went off and got married at 18, but her parents didn’t approve of the guy. They just closed her out and treated her kind of crappy until she “changed her ways”. And my cousin was like, you should make that a fanfic, and then… I did. I don’t know if it’s any good, it felt weird to make Arthur a Christian, but that was how the story went, so I tried. I hope it’s cute, at least. Let me know!


End file.
